Stored-value calling accounts are used by a large number of telephone users to place calls around the world. In a typical scenario, a user purchases a wireless telephone linked to a stored-value calling account with a balance of, for example, $100 of calling units. The user may be given a plastic card containing an account number and pin, as well as a telephone number that the user may call to service the account. Such plans are typically commercially marketed under the label “PrePaid Wireless,” and can be distinguished from conventional “post-paid” telephone plans.
As the user makes calls using the wireless telephone, calling units are deducted from the account. The deduction may be made either by software in the telephone itself, or by specialized telephone switching equipment configured to carry such pre-paid telephone calls. At the beginning of each outbound call, the user is typically prompted with a number of available minutes, or calling units. A warning tone may be emitted during a call if the account balance falls below a predetermined minimum threshold. If the account balance reaches zero, the current call will be disconnected and the user will be prevented from making further calls.
The user may add calling units to the account in a process referred to as “recharge.” According to current recharge systems, recharge may occur in one of two ways. First, the user may visit a retail outlet of the wireless service provider or an authorized dealer and request that minutes be added to the stored-value account. Second the user may call the access number printed on the card discussed above, and request that a customer service representative add time to the account. However, the user must typically authorize dial-up recharge when opening the stored-value account. Where this option is not pre-authorized by the user, the user typically purchases a new stored-value card at a retail outlet, as discussed above.
Unfortunately, these current recharge methods are inconvenient for wireless telephone users. Traveling to a retail location or authorized dealer is time consuming and expensive. Calling a customer service representative is inconvenient because the user may be out of minutes on the wireless telephone. If so, the user will be forced to call the customer service representative from a different telephone. In addition, it is also difficult for the user to remember the access number of the customer service representative, and the telephone card containing the access number may become lost or difficult to locate. Based on the foregoing, alternative approaches for recharging a stored-value calling account are desirable.